minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Villainember
Villianember I came back to a Minecraft world in creative mode recently. I abandoned it after getting bored of it quickly and left it for dead for a little while. It was in amplified terrain. My computer was pretty good at handling games and such so it wouldn't be very laggy. My internet was great at the time too. I was just exploring around, seeing the cool and extremely tall mountains and caves making up the world. There were deep caves that would reach bedrock as well. After 20 minutes of looking around, I stop in one of the extremely deep caves to log off. I have gotten bored of amplified worlds so quickly. The next time I rejoined the world, I was in survival mode. This caught me off guard. I was previously in creative mode. I tried using commands to get back in creative mode only to be denied because somehow I was restricted from using commands. But that didn't make sense. I thought you were always able to use commands if your start the world in creative. Something was obviously wrong. I decide to try climbing my way out of the cave. This an amplified world, so getting back to the top would be ridiculously difficult. While trying to climb up, I got a sudden feeling of being watched. I looked up. And to my surprise, there was a player. It was approaching me for who knows how long. It wasn't too far away so I could tell it wasn't a mob. The colors of the skin did not match any bipedal mob. The skin depicted a person. I couldn't exactly tell what clothes the skin was depictin but it was scarlet and orange. It looked pretty normal except for the face. The eyes were pitch black. The whole face seemed darkened, like darkness was escaping the eye sockets and corrupted the face. It was sprinting at me. I got startled by this. And not knowing what to do, I exited the game right away. Out of fear, I decided to quit the game entirely for a few days. During that time, I summarized what I had briefly encountered on a notepad. I didn't share it with anyone. Anyone would probably assume it's some rushed story I made up right off the bat. After a week and a half, I summed up the courage to re-enter that world. Surprisingly enough, I was back on creative mode. I checked around the area to see if I had proof of that player inhabiting this world. I found nothing, until I noticed that were were very subtle changes to some things in the world: Trees would have a few extra leaves on them, making them stand out just a little. The mountains would have just 1 or 2 blocks sticking out of their sides. Once again, this was hard to notice. But some are just so obvious Mounds of dirt or gravel that didn't exactly blend with its surrounding environment (grass would grow on the dirt, helping it camouflage). Until I posted this online, I continued to keep this a secret. I didn't think this was worth sharing because events were rather dull for a while. The mysterious player was no where to be found, not that I was looking. I kept notes of what I was seeing though. I'm writing this because of recent events. Just a day ago, I spotted him again. He got closer than last time. I ran away and he was gone when I looked back. I found it pathetic that I was scared of something in Minecraft when I was in creative mode. A few hours ago before finishing this, he got even closer in another encounter. He was roughly 16 blocks away. I'm scared to see what would happen if he gets me. I'm not going to know because I ultimately decided to delete the world. Unfortunately, I have no evidence of this mystery player's existence. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Entities